In general, an LED module in which an LED chip is sealed with a resin is widely used as a lighting fixture. In the general structure of the LED module, an LED chip 2 is mounted on an electrode 5 of a package substrate 1, an electrode of the LED chip 2 and the electrode 5 of the package substrate 1 are electrically connected to each other by a wire 6, a reflector 4 that reflects light is disposed around the LED chip 2, and the inner circumferential surface of the reflector 4, the wire 6, the LED chip 2, and the electrode 5 of the package substrate are filled with a sealing resin 3, as in a sectional view shown in FIG. 3.
Light emitted from the LED chip 2 is reflected by the reflector 4 or goes straight to pass through the sealing resin 3, and is discharged into the atmosphere from a substantially flat surface of the sealing resin 3. There is such a problem that at this time, more light is subject to internal reflection B by the surface of the sealing resin 3 due to a difference in refractive index between the atmosphere and the sealing resin 3, as shown in FIG. 3, and a loss occurs in the output of light A discharged into the atmosphere.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-147329 describes texturing a surface of the sealing resin in order to reduce internal reflection of light at a sealing body of the LED module to reduce the loss in the output of the light discharged into the atmosphere.